


Let Me Love You

by baekingneeds



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drama, F/M, M/M, Not Cheating, Romance, Slice of Life, Unless you count emotional cheating, more drama, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 10:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15771861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekingneeds/pseuds/baekingneeds
Summary: Whenever Baekhyun falls out with his girlfriend, Chanyeol is there to pick up the pieces.Whenever Baekhyun is back to standing on his own two feet, Chanyeol is still there to watch, but he's also trying to find ways to stand up by himself.





	Let Me Love You

**Author's Note:**

> This is all A's fault. Like completely her fault. 110% + more her fault. I swear.
> 
> Also, this was written only on plane and taxi rides all over the US, so please forgive everything.

Im Seokyo is an angel; pretty and kind, lovable and funny, and all the cliches you can think of lumped into one. She’s also smart and talented - you name any instrument and she plays it. Not to mention that she was the captain of the cheerleading squad in high school. All the boys in school wanted her and all the girls wanted to be her.

Or at least that’s how Byun Baekhyun saw her.

For the longest time, Baekhyun has had a crush on Seokyo. Elementary school was when it started. She was adorable, the kind of girl with a candy smile that all the teachers loved. She was also the kind who had two pigtails that made her look incredibly sweet. Though at that time, Baekhyun was the kind of boy who would pull on a girl’s pigtails because he found her cute. And that was exactly what he did to Seokyo. He didn’t stop until she burst out crying one day and Baekhyun finally realised that he was hurting him. From then on, instead of pulling her pigtails, Baekhyun started to braid her hair for her.

He would love to say that that was when their love story begun but it wasn’t. Not until she started to find him cute as well and that was in middle school (not that they started dating then either).

There wasn’t much Baekhyun did in middle school except create his own boy band. With a voice like his, naturally, he was the lead singer and what could he say - girls _dig_ vocalists. That was pretty much how Seokyo began to look his way. Then came high school.

High school was a whirlwind of sorts - with teenage hormones flying through the air of the school building like a tornado. It was also all of these hormones which made Baekhyun decide that it was time to man up and join the soccer team which he got into easily. Girls started to flock his way, Seokyo included. Charm came easily to Baekhyu and in no time, he scored his first date with Seokyo. And his second, then third, and the rest is history.

The day Seokyo officially became his girlfriend, he was elated. He told his family who congratulated him (“who is Seokyo?”, asked Baekbeom, being the dutiful older brother). All of his friends were happy for him too, most of them knowing about his crush on her since elementary school. All except one. It was also just Baekhyun’s luck that that one person was his friend that mattered the most. His best friend, Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol never liked Seokyo (not that Baekhyun ever found out until later). He grew up with Baekhyun and until elementary school, it was just him and Baekhyun, Baekhyun and him, against the world with nothing much to lose. Seokyo came into the picture when they entered elementary school. She was the girl with the fake nauseating smile. The girl who tied two pigtails - the kind that made Chanyeol want to yank on them because he disliked her and her pitiable acts. She plays the piano but Chanyeol’s better, and she can’t play the guitar for goodness sake. In middle school, she only looked at the popular boys, never at Baekhyun until he created his boy band where Chanyeol was its drummer. But girls loved the lead singers so hardly anyone spared Chanyeol a second glance. At that time, he was also all gangly limbs and growing into himself - an awkward stick figurine as Seokyo used to call him behind his back.

High school arrived in the spring as spring arrived for Chanyeol. He was still lanky but he worked out a little over the summer and filled out quite a bit. His height attracted the attention of fellow freshmen and seniors alike. The basketball team recruited him two weeks into the term and he accepted. Being in a sports club, he encouraged Baekhyun to join one too. “It’s the right way to pick girls up,” he remembered telling his best friend, not knowing that Baekhyun still had a crush on Seokyo and was trying to impress her of all people.

Before Baekhyun made it to the team, Chanyeol scored a triple pointer in his first game. Suddenly, every corner he turned had girls waiting for him, letter and present in hand, confessions at the tip of their tongues, some actually spilling it out before running away. Those who were daring enough to say, “I like you” and wait for an answer were sent away in tears with Chanyeol’s simple but straightforward, “no”.

Then one day when Chanyeol turned a corner, he saw Seokyo standing there. The first thing he noticed was that her skirt was too short and he frowned in disapproval. She looked slightly surprise to see Chanyeol but Chanyeol could see through her act. When she neared Chanyeol, he finally saw that her top two buttons were unbuttoned, exposing a non-existent cleavage that she was probably trying to push out. Looking at her chest, clearly disinterested, Chanyeol then stared at her face.

“Get out of my way,” was all he said before tchting and pushing her aside when she didn’t want to move.

His offputting attitude was apparently not offputting enough for her and she didn’t stop her pursuits there. More than once in a day, she would touch him ‘by accident’ or walk too closely to him when basketball and cheer practice collided. It was unbearable.

So when the day he found out she was dating came, he thanked all of the stars in the morning and night sky. A boyfriend would stop her from making advances on him. And as much as Chanyeol pitied whoever the poor boy was, he cared about his own well-being more. But when Baekhyun turned up at his doorstep after school the same day instead of going directly home next door, Chanyeol knew something was wrong.

The moment Baekhyun announced that he and Seokyo were dating, Chanyeol was pretty certain that he summoned a dark cloud into the living room and it started to rain inside. His face was thunder - that he was absolutely sure.

All Baekhyun did was flash him a bright smile before tentatively patting his shoulder and then walking out of his house. For the rest of the week, Baekhyun ignored Chanyeol and the latter couldn’t figure out why until he walked up to Baekhyun to ask about it.

“I don’t like Seokyo,” Chanyeol shrieked in horror when he heard the reason why Baekhyun’s been ignoring him. “I’m not angry because I like her and then you stole her. Byun Baekhyun, are you crazy?”

“Then why did you get so pissed off?” Baekhyun sunk in his seat. “I honestly thought we were going to fight over a girl.”

“Never,” Chanyeol assured firmly. _“Especially not over Im Seokyo for Ironman’s sake.”_

Sniggering, Baekhyun then looked at Chanyeol thoughtfully. “Then why did you get so pissed off, huh?”

“Because you’re too good for her,” Chanyeol mumbled, looking down as if his shoes were really interesting.

“What was that?”

“I said that she’s not good enough for you.”

For a few moments, Baekhyun just stared at Chanyeol. Then he exploded into heaps of laughter. “Thank you, really. But you’re probably the only person who would say that. She’s _perfect_.”

Chanyeol bit back his disagreement.

And they were best friends once again.

 

 

The first time Baekhyun announced his break up, Chanyeol was estactic. Though when he found out the reason, his mood flipped instantly.

“She what?”

“She was flirting with a guy on the swim team.”

Trying to hide his obvious disdain for Seokyo and failing miserably, Chanyeol went for a different approach. “She flirted with him...once?”

Glaring at Chanyeol, Baekhyun crossed his arms. “How petty do you think I am?”

“I just want to know the whole story, Baek. Chill for a second there. I know you’re a big man in a small body so tell me the whole thing.”

“Hah,” Baekhyun scoffed at the comment Chanyeol made about him but the corners of his lips twitching upwards were more telling of his mood. “She’s been flirting with him for a whole week and a half. Cancelled three dates with me because he _asked_ her out. Not a very girlfriend-y thing to do, right?”

“Right,” agreed Chanyeol easily. “A whole week and a half though? That’s quite long. I know you don’t like blowing things up, but isn’t that too much?”

“I talked to her about it. I was trying to make things work out. And I mostly just sucked it up too.”

Clicking his tongue, Chanyeol scowled. “I already told you that she’s not good enough for you.” When Baekhyun’s face fell, Chanyeol stopped himself from saying anything else about Seokyo. “And that’s probably not what you want to hear right now. How about you come to my place? I have a new game and we can eat ice-cream. My sister always does this after a break-up. The ice-cream part because she does movies instead.”

Of course Baekhyun agreed to that.

In no time, they were on Chanyeol’s bed, facing the TV screen plastered on his wall. Game console in hand, ice-cream log forgotten, they were ready to kill some monsters. Ironman was rooting for them from Chanyeol’s covers.

Five hours later when 

“Thanks for letting me win.” Baekhyun yawned from where he was lying down on Chanyeol’s bed, bringing an arm up to cover his eyes.

“I wasn’t letting you win,” Chanyeol protested, voice strained because he _was_ letting Baekhyun win whenever he was actually the one in the lead.

“So you’re saying you sucked?”

“No,” came Chanyeol’s quick defense.

“There.” A smile formed on Baekhyun’s lips. “So, thank you for letting me win.”

“You’re more than capable of winning by yourself.”

“But still…”

“Baekhyun?” Poking his best friend’s side, Chanyeol stared at him in disbelief. How did people even fall asleep like that so quickly? “You’re so much better than everything,” Chanyeol spoke to the air as he adjusted Baekhyun’s bangs.

It was that moment the realisation hit him. The realisation that he didn’t hate Seokyo simple because she was a fake and annoying bitch. There was something more to it. It was because he likes Baekhyun.

Isn’t there a guide book to being best friends somewhere that states that the number one rule is not falling for your best friend?

 

Luckily or unluckily for Chanyeol, Baekhyun got back with Seokyo that same week.

“I couldn’t have said ‘no’! She was crying!”

Crocodile tears. It was elementary school all over again, except that time, Baekhyun wasn’t the one doing the hair-pulling to make her cry anymore.

 

Then Baekhyun broke up again. After a few overcoming a few obstacles, he got back with Seokyo. _Again._ And the whole cycle just kept on repeating like that throughout high school much to Chanyeol’s annoyance.

Until the last time it happened in high school and there weren’t any more chances left for it to happen.

“That’s my teammate. My teammate. Out of everyone you could go for, you went for my teammate? Im Seokyo, are you kidding me?”

Girls weren’t allowed in the boys’ changing room. Yet Seokyo was there. And she wasn’t there for Baekhyun.

News about what happened spread like wildfire. It was officially over between Baekhyun and Seokyo - that was what the headlines in the gossip column would say in the student’s paper.

“Baek?” Chanyeol called out once he walked into the boys’ changing room. The rest of the soccer boys were all long gone by now, having finished their last match of the season. “You still here?” There was sniffling coming from one direction and Chanyeol immediately knew where to look.

Walking straight to his own locker, Chanyeol found Baekhyun sitting on the bench right in front of it sobbing his eyes out.

“You okay?”

“I’m crying. I’m a mess.” Roughly rubbing his nose, Baekhyun turned to Chanyeol with red eyes. “I’m being so gay.”

The words made Chanyeol stiffen but he still sat next to Baekhyun, their shoulders almost touching. “Is that a bad thing?”

“No, it’s just an expression.” And because Baekhyun has known Chanyeol since forever, he knew that something was up. “I don’t care if you’re gay, or bi, or straight, or secretly a girl, Chanyeol. As much as I hope that you’re _not_ secretly a girl.”

With his nose stuffed, Baekhyun sounded different, a little weird even.

And Chanyeol, well, Chanyeol being Chanyeol just bursted out laughing. “You sound ridiculous.”

“Here I thought I was being a supportive friend.” Baekhyun sniffed again. His tears were drying up. “I really don’t care if you’re gay, Chanyeol. I’d still love you the same.” Closing his eyes, Baekhyun moved to lean on Chanyeol’s shoulder. “You’re growing too tall,” he commented lightly when he felt Chanyeol bending down to accomodate Baekhyun’s head.

“Here I thought you were the one who needed support.”

“It’s over.” Suddenly, Baekhyun laughed and lifted his head from Chanyeol’s shoulder. “Make me forget?”

Stunned, Chanyeol stared at Baekhyun, gaping like a fish, swallowing a few times until he found words to say. “You can’t say it like that.” Struggling to form words, Chanyeol blurted the first thing that came to his mind, praying that it sounded more like a threat than anything. “Or I’ll kiss you.”

“Go ahead,” Baekhyun chuckled, puckering his lips for emphasis to show that he was being serious. “Hurry up.”

Licking his lips, Chanyeol balled his hands into a fist as he leaned in. Heart beating faster by the second, Chanyeol could feel his palms sweating. Anybody could walk in at any moment. This might ruin their friendship. He didn’t want to kiss Baekhyun. Not like that, no.

When their lips touched, all conservation flew out of Chanyeol’s mind. Soon, he was cradling Baekhyun’s face in his hand as he deepened the kiss. Tilting Baekhyun’s chin upwards, Chanyeol presses closer to his best friend, praying for the moment to last.

But nothing ever lasted.

“You’re a good kisser for an evergreen,” Baekhyun teased, tapping his lips with his fingers thoughtfully.

All Chanyeol could hope was for Baekhyun not to wipe his mouth with the back of his hand.

Clapping his hands together, Baekhyun grinned at Chanyeol, his mood a whole one hundred and eighty degree then from when the latter had found him. “Whoever ends up dating you is going to be so lucky.”

“Seokyo was luckier.”

 

_“It’s over.”_

_“We are never getting back together - like the Taylor Swift song.”_

_“I’m done with her.”_

Those words were what Baekhyun said on their last day of high school. Those words were what Baekhyun had been saying all summer.

Hence, Chanyeol found it reasonably just within himself that he scowled the moment he saw Baekhyun walking towards him on their first day of university, hand-in-hand with Im Seokyo.

“What is she doing here?”

“Careful, Chanyeol,” Seokyo said, an overly sweet smile on her face that made Chanyeol feel sick. “You sound jealous. People who don’t know better might think you have a crush on Baekhyun.”

“Chanyeol’s my best friend, Seokyo,” Baekhyun laughed. Beaming at Chanyeol, Baekhyun brought their intertwined hands up. “We got back together. I meant to tell you sooner but it happened so quickly over the summer.”

“Over the summer?” Chanyeol repeated, annoyance creeping into his tone.

“We bumped into each other at the dog kennel we used to volunteer at together. Then we started texting again and you know, our feelings rekindled.” He smiles at Seokyo at the end of the explanation.

“She cheated on you,” Chanyeol exploded, wincing slightly when he saw Baekhyun’s face fall and his grip tightening over Seokyo’s hand. “I - ”

“We’re fine, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun insistes, looking unsure, but he still pulled Seokyo in the other direction.

 

They were indeed fine for a few months.

Baekhyun was on a sports scholarship so his commitments were piled up high. Still, he always made time for dates with Seokyo at cafes near the university or study sessions in the library and empty classrooms (where they did more than just study).

It wasn’t like Baekhyun completely forgot about Chanyeol. They still hung out, played video games, eat fast food, and watched dramas together, but it wasn’t the same. Baekhyun had to carefully divide his time since he got back with Seokyo again.

But it was fine, because Chanyeol wasn’t planning on sitting around and waiting for Baekhyun to call him out. He had his own life to run.

That was why when he got recruited by modeling agent right outside the university gates, he said ‘okay’ and skipped classes that day to go for test shots. The agency got back to him a week later and he had a contract lying on his table, waiting to be signed. There weren’t any big brands but it was a start - he hadn’t thought about what he wanted to do in the future. He would graduate with a business degree but everyone had a business degree nowadays. Modeling seemed like a good option.

With this modeling part-time job now, Chanyeol barely had enough sleep, let alone time to meet his friends from the music club. But he always made time for Baekhyun, the same way Baekhyun always made time for Seokyo.

“Look who’s here,” Seokyo said suggestively when Chanyeol walked into his marketing class. “We’re classmates again!”

The girls around Seokyo immediately started gushing to her and Chanyeol could pick out bits and pieces.

“You’re friends with Park Chanyeol? No way!”

“You used to go to school with him?”

And all that ‘oh-my-gosh-I-didn’t-know-that!’ exclamations that left Chanyeol frowning at the group of girls.

After class that day, Seokyo walked up to him and talked about everything he didn’t care about. He only listened out of respect for Baekhyun. Everything went out of his ears though.

Following that day, Seokyo frequently appeared in front of him at random intervals. Too frequently.

“Im Seokyo, aren’t you sick of following me around yet?” Chanyeol asked, walking quicker but Seokyo could still keep up with him in her bloody heels. How? Frowning, Chanyeol sped up again, satisfied when Seokyo started to lag behind.

“I’m not following you around,” she denied. Of course. “I don’t get why you’re always running away from me. We’re friends, aren’t we? Why can’t we talk?”

Chanyeol stopped abruptly, turning around and glaring straight at Seokyo. Surprised, she stopped walking as well, almost losing her balance but Chanyeol really didn’t care.

“We aren’t friends, Seokyo. Baekhyun is my friend. And if you ever break his heart again, I will never forgive you. _Never._ ” Looking down at Seokyo, Chanyeol rolled his eyes before walking away.

Turned out that Seokyo wouldn’t be scared off so easily with petty threats.

On a Friday night, at only 9:57 PM, Baekhyun stood outside Chanyeol’s room door.

Squinting his eyes, Chanyeol took in Baekhyun’s appearance - tie and suit, the complete ensemble. “Why are you here? Isn’t it date night?”

“ _Was_ date night. It was for me anyway. Not for Seokyo.”

“What happened?” _This time,_ Chanyeol resisted the urge to add. 

“She turned up at the restaurant I was waiting for her at with another guy. Some senior who invited her out and who she couldn’t reject,” Baekhyun explained like it was no big deal. Like he didn’t just get stood up by his girlfriend.

It wasn’t surprising for Chanyeol that Seokyo would do something like that, but he still felt angry for Baekhyun. No one deserves to be treated like that. “She’s not good enough for you,” Chanyeol said, voice acidic.

“Say it more and I might actually believe you.”

 

As always, Baekhyun got back together with Seokyo again.

“I don’t want to give up on her. On us. We have so much history together so it just seems like such a waste. You understand, don’t you, Chanyeol?”

Honestly, no, Chanyeol didn’t understand, but he didn’t tell that to Baekhyun. Neither did he agree.

Times like these were what Chanyeol called ‘Baekhyun’s on-period’, meaning when he was back together with Seokyo. This meant that Baekhyun had to split his time between university, Seokyo, and him. Times like these are what Chanyeol hated the most.

But times like these were also when Chanyeol went around dating other people, experimenting with fellow models or others in the entertainment industry. It was an interesting lifestyle, but not one that he wanted to keep.

Times which Chanyeol liked were ‘Baekhyun’s off-period’, when he broke up with Seokyo and spent most of his time watching movies and falling asleep on Chanyeol’s bed. It felt nice.

Baekhyun’s on-periods were getting increasingly shorter and Chanyeol sincerely hoped that one day, they’d disappear altogether.

That day seemed to be in the horizon when Baekhyun just barged into Chanyeol’s room one day, hot tears flowing down his face. It was days like these that made Chanyeol feel proud about his decision to get a single-room.

“She cheated. She fucking cheated.”

She had always been a cheater. But it was the first time that Baekhyun was admitting it aloud.

“I walked into her room and saw her making out with a guy on her bed. The one who brought her out for dinner. The one she stood me up for.”

Oh. Then again, it had never been that serious.

Nodding, Chanyeol silently listened to all the curses spilling from Baekhyun’s mouth.

“Make me forget, Chanyeol.”

There it was again.

“You can’t say things like that,” Chanyeol croaked, voice strained. That time, his brain wasn’t thinking fast enough for him to come up with a ‘threat’.

Baekhyun got the ‘threat’ covered though. “Have sex with me.” Tears were still streaming down Baekhyun’s face, his tears red and puffy, his lips swollen from all the biting. But he looked serious about his suggestion. Then suddenly, he scrunched up his face and pushed the heel of his palms against his eye. “Oh gosh, that came out wrong. I’m so sorry. What kind of a shitty best friend, am I? I’m so sorry I even said that in the first place. I don’t know what went through my mind. I - ” he stopped blabbering when he felt Chanyeol’s hands encircling his wrist, prying his hands away from his eyes. Giving in, Baekhyun allowed Chanyeol to bring his hands down. Spots appeared in his vision and he blinked them away to get a clearer look at Chanyeol. Chanyeol who was still there after his whole breakdown that he didn’t even know how long it lasted for. Chanyeol who still looked so kind and so patient.

“Did you mean it? Do you want me to have sex with you? I’m asking you as your best friend just as you were asking me.”

“I meant it.” Baekhyun’s voice was barely a whisper but they both heard his answer in he silence of the room.

Tentatively, Chanyeol placed a hand on Baekhyun’s cheek, expecting the other to flinch and bolt for the door but none of that happened. Baekhyun only stared back at him, expectantly and Chanyeol might have been hallucinating but he thought he could see desire in Baekhyun’s eyes.

Stroking Baekhyun’s face a few times, Chanyeol leaned forward, connecting their lips together. From then, everything else happened in a frenzy. One of them was pushing the other onto the bed. Hands were flying everywhere, ripping their clothes off, burying them in one another’s hair.

Soft moans filled the room and the sounds of their lips smacking together sounded louder than it really was.

“Fuck me,” Baekhyun groaned breathlessly in between heated kisses.

Chanyeol was more than willing to oblige. He didn’t think much of it until he was lining his cock up with Baekhyun’s entrance. His best friend had his eyes screwed shut in anxiety. Beads of sweat rolled down the sides of his face and his fists were turning white from how hard they were gripping the sheets.

It was then that Chanyeol figured that Baekhyun wanted to be fucked so that he wouldn’t be reminded of the fact that he was the one doing the fucking in his relationship with Seokyo despite being the one fucked over too many times in that same relationship. It was complicated, too complicated to be thinking about at a time like this - when Baekhyun was whimpering softly, his hole still wet and clenching around nothing because of the loss of Chanyeol’s fingers.

Before pushing in, Chanyeol gently touched Baekhyun’s forehead, moving his sweat-matte fringe aside.

Eyes fluttering open, Baekhyun started at Chanyeol in surprise. His mouth hung open, lips red from Chanyeol sucking them.

“I’ll be gentle,” Chanyeol assured.

At once, the tension left Baekhyun’s body and maybe it was the intimate moment and Chanyeol’s soothing words that made Baekhyun stop holding on to the sheets and cling onto Chanyeol instead. Arms now wrapped around Chanyeol’s neck, Baekhyun urged him forward.

The slide in was difficult at first, Baekhyun tensing up at the intrusion, only relaxing when he felt Chanyeol drawing circles with his fingers at the side of his waist. As soon as Baekhyun relaxed, Chanyeol could easily go in the rest of the way. Though when he bottomed-out, Baekhyun was already biting his lips in pain, the uncomfortable and foreign feeling eating at him.

“You okay?” Chanyeol asked urgently, worriedly, guilt filling him.

“Give me a moment,” Baekhyun choked out, wincing when Chanyeol shifted. “This feels stran - ” his words were cut off by a long drawn-out moan. “There,” he cried suddenly.

Honestly, Chanyeol didn’t know what he did, but if Baekhyun was no longer wincing in pain and mowing in pleasure instead then he must be doing something right.

Pulling out, Chanyeol pushed back in in one swift motion, praying that he was going to hit the right spot. Baekhyun’s high-pitched whine encouraged him to keep going.

“Ahh, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun breathed heavily.

Lost in the heat of the moment, Chanyeol didn’t know how much time had passed until they reached their climax one after the other and he saw his digital clock blinking at him, telling him that he was missing a lecture.

“Did I ruin our friendship?” was the first thing Baekhyun asked and Chanyeol genuinely thought that it was more important than his advertising class.

“You could never,” Chanyeol replied instantly. One of his hands was playing with Baekhyun’s hair. He stopped when he felt Baekhyun move, retracting his hand. That wasn’t something best friends did.

Wrapping the blanket around his shoulders, Baekhyun sat up, shivering when the air-conditioner’s wind brushed against his bare back. Turning to Chanyeol very seriously, Baekhyun reached out for one of Chanyeol’s hands. Chewing on his bottom lip nervously, he asked, “do you hate me?”

Smiling gently, Chanyeol shook his head. “I could never.”

The moment Chanyeol’s reply left his lips, Baekhyun breathed a sigh of relief and fell back down onto the bed, curling into Chanyeol’s side. “I don’t deserve you,” he mumbled sleepily.

Soon, soft snores filled the room, and it was only a while after that did Chanyeol finally say something again.

“You deserve better.”

Chanyeol honestly thought that that was going to be the first and last time they were ever going to sleep together.

 

 

“Baekhyun! Over here!” Chanyeol calls, waving his hand at his best friend who just walked into the bar.

A few heads turn in his direction, some of the stares linger, but most go back to minding their own business. That’s one of the things Chanyeol like about drinking at a place far away from the city. The people here don’t go out enough to recognise his face from all the billboards on the streets and subway stations. They don’t receive the latest fashion magazines in the stores here which have Chanyeol on the covers either.

“How are you earlier than me again?” Baekhyun asks in disbelief, shrugging off his business jacket and sitting down next to Chanyeol.

“I got off work early,” Chanyeol replies cheerily, ordering a glass of beer for Baekhyun.

“You don’t ever get off work,” Baekhyun chides.

It’s somewhat true. Models don’t really get any rest, especially if one is as popular as Chanyeol. But Baekhyun wanted to meet and that meant that Chanyeol would do anything in his ability to get away from the cameras, lights, makeup, and most  
importantly, his manager. If that meant squeezing five photo shoots in one day instead of doing them over a span of two, then so be it. Editorial shots can be done indoors anyway. No one needs to know that Chanyeol took a certain photo at 4:30 A.M. in the morning. Not that anyone will know in the first place. Having makeup on helps too, covering the dark circles under his eyes, making up the lie that he has enough sleep.

But it isn’t enough to fool Baekhyun.

Frowning at Chanyeol, Baekhyun leans in closer to his best friend. “Your eye bags are getting worse, Chanyeol. You really need to sleep.”

Knowing that Baekhyun cares is enough to make Chanyeol’s whole face light up. “Tonight isn’t about me. It’s about you. What’s up?”

Smiling wryly, Baekhyun wraps his fingers around his beer mug. “The usual Seokyo drama.”

Just hearing Seokyo’s name ticks Chanyeol off but he resists the strong urge to roll his eyes and nods at Baekhyun to continue. He has a feeling that it’s the same thing again - not the cheating part, apparently she stopped fooling around some time in university after Baekhyun had a long talk with her. The current problem is Seokyo’s greed and expectations, unhappy with Baekhyun’s job as a regular office worker.

“She’s telling me to try for a promotion again. Says that I’m being useless and wasting my life away.” Scrunching his nose, Baekhyun shakes his head. “Wasting _her_ life and our future away. She wants me to become a manager or at least a team leader, or something like that. The market’s saturated, it’s not easy, but she blames it on my laziness and lack of ambition.”

Hearing the confirmation that his guess is correct doesn’t make Chanyeol happy one bit. On the contrary, it causes him to become even angrier. “I honestly don’t get why you’re still with her. she’s not good enough for you.” Over the years, Chanyeol has stopped mincing his words, telling Baekhyun what he truly thinks. Not that Baekhyun listens any better. The other merely smiles at him weakly like he’s doing right now.

“We’re going to talk about it when I go back,” Baekhyun says carefully, as if he’s threading over thin ice because he’s ignoring Chanyeol’s words. Again. “We’re going to make things work.”

“You’re leaving?” Chanyeol asks, sitting straighter in his seat, suddenly more alert than before.

Quickly shaking his head, Baekhyun checks his watch. “I still have time.” As he’s about to say something else, his phone rings. Shooting Chanyeol an apologetic look, Baekhyun checks the new message that pops up on his screen. “It’s from Seokyo,” he says out loud absentmindedly.

It isn’t a long message, Chanyeol can tell from peeking a little. But Baekhyun takes forever to read it, probably re-reading the lines over and over again. The curiousity is killing Chanyeol but he waits patiently until Baekhyun places his phone on the table before looking at his best friend to fill him in.

“Seokyo wants a break from us. She’s moving out of the apartment to stay with a friend.”

“A friend?” Chanyeol repeats, incredulous, eyebrows raised.

“A _girl_ friend. It’s one of her colleagues. I know that girl too.”

Deciding that it’s best not to argue about the validity of Seokyo’s ‘friend’, Chanyeol moves in a different direction. “So Seokyo wants a break-up?” The corners of his lips pull upwards, making Baekhyun chuckle.

“She wants a break, not a break-up.”

Shrugging casually, Chanyeol folds his arms on the bar counter, turning in his chair a little like an over excited kid. “Same difference.”

“You look way too happy,” Baekhyun says in a joking manner, laughing when Chanyeol wiggles his eyebrows.

“You know that I don’t approve of her. She’s not good enough for you,” Chanyeol repeats for the second time.

“You still look way too happy,” Baekhyun points out, grinning when Chanyeol doesn’t even have the decency to look sheepish.

Baekhyun doesn’t know about his on and off-periods with Seokyo. Chanyeol has never told him about them. But somehow, along the way, Baekhyun managed to figure something out - that whenever he wasn’t dating Seokyo, he was kind-of dating Chanyeol. They never spoke about it and Chanyeol thinks it’s because Baekhyun welcomes it too. At times, he lets himself believe that it’s the only thing Baekhyun is looking forward to when he fights with Seokyo.

Slowly, Chanyeol’s hand creeps over to Baekhyun’s is before he’s covering the back of the latter’s hand. His touch is soft, deliberately sensual, making the hairs on Baekhyun’s arm stand, causing his breath to hitch slightly.

“Chanyeol, we can’t,” Baekhyun says, rolling his eyes fondly when he sees how sweet Chanyeol is smiling at him. “We can’t. Not again.”

Maybe Chanyeol has been wrong this whole time and Baekhyun doesn’t really want to date him. It’s always been Seokyo and only Seokyo after all. Baekhyun doesn’t even like boys in the first place.

“Whatever you say, Baekhyun. I don’t want to make you a cheater.”

True enough to his words, Chanyeol never once made a move on Baekhyun when the other was still with Seokyo. Chanyeol always needed the confirmation that they broke up and that Baekhyun was single before he ever initiated anything or made any advances. If Baekhyun is only on a break, he isn’t going to do anything. As much as he acts like breaking up and being on a break are the same thing, he knows better. And he isn’t going to make Baekhyun the bad guy. Ever.

“I know what you’re doing, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun laughs. “The answer is still ‘no’.”

Baekhyun refusing to break up with Seokyo breaks Chanyeol on the inside but he doesn’t let it show. Instead, he orders another mug of beer for Baekhyun, stirring its contents with a finger when it arrives. Baekhyun thinks it’s disgusting when he sees his co-workers doing it or when his superior does it to him and Chanyeol knows because he’s told him before. But Baekhyun drinks from the mug anyway. Because it’s Chanyeol.

 

 

It’s going to be a good day.

That’s the conclusion Chanyeol came to when he woke up to the news that his manager is sick. Not only that, but the designer he’s going to model for today is sick too. The morning already started out so wonderfully. There is no way that anything bad can happen after that.

So when Chanyeol opens Instagram to flick through all of the stories and finds Seokyo in one of Baekhyun’s stories, he freezes. It’s a simple photo of her looking down at a menu. What catches Chanyeol’s eye is the hand holding hers. It’s without a doubt, Baekhyun’s hand. Though obviously it’s Baekhyun because it’s _his_ story after all.

He checks his text messages to see if Baekhyun sent anything about him and Seokyo reconciling.

None at all.

Three hours later, he gets that text and he tells his manager that he’s fallen sick too, giving him the next day off as well. He ignores Baekhyun’s message.

Some time in the evening, Chanyeol’s doorbell rings and he dreads getting off the couch to answer the door. It stops after one ring so it can’t be his manager.

Curiousity getting the better of him, Chanyeol pushes himself off the couch, not bothering to pause the movie playing on his screen as he searches for a shirt to throw on. All he finds is his university’s hoodie so he puts it on before walking over to the door.

He doesn’t remember ordering any takeout so he has to make himself look at least a little bit presentable. Running a hand over his hair a few times, Chanyeol latches his door chain before opening it, completely forgetting about the existence of peepholes.

On the other side of the door stands a pretty woman with long brown curls falling to her shoulder. There’s minimal makeup on her face, only a some powder, eyeliner, and lipstick on. Chanyeol doesn’t know many girls and this is definitely one of the prettiest girls he’s ever seen. Way prettier than Seokyo that’s for sure.

He recognises the girl, she’s someone he’s worked with before but he can’t place a name to her face.

“Chanyeol?” she says timidly. “It is Chanyeol, right? I didn’t get the wrong house.” Smiling sweetly, she tucks a loose curl behind a ear.

Chanyeol wishes that she would just reintroduce herself.

“It’s Minhee. Mindy, do you remember?”

Thank goodness.

“Yeah, I do,” Chanyeol answers simply, hoping that she doesn’t see past his lie. “Can I help you with anything, Minhee?” He cringes internally at himself for repeating her name as if to show her that he _knows_.

“Not at all!” she replies too quickly, getting flustered the next second. It’s rather endearing to watch, especially with a cute face that Chanyeol can appreciate. “I just heard that you were sick and thought that I should come and check on you.”

She sounds as nervous as she looks and the shy act would have worked if it weren’t for clothes. The hem of her dress is short, too short for any girl who’s just checking on her sick friend. While she has a white jacket on, the neckline of her dress plunges low, showing off her cleavage.

Chanyeol always thought that he was more gay than bisexual. Maybe not. Do percentages even exist in the first place?

“I’m already feeling better actually,” Chanyeol states. “Especially now that you’re here.” He’s always been good at flirting despite not doing it very often. As he smiles at her, he opens the door to let her in. “Come on in. Sorry I didn’t let you in sooner.” There’s a reply on the tip of her tongue, most likely something polite, but the words die when Chanyeol places a hand on the small or her back to lead her further into the living room.

His phone rings then and somehow he just knows that it’s a text message from Baekhyun. Quickly checking his phone, his eyes scan the message and he grimaces.

“Are you busy now?” Minhee asks. She’s standing next to him now, their arms touching. “I can leave if you already have plans…”

Flashing Minhee a bright smile, Chanyeol shakes his head, chuckling just because he knows that his voice makes most girls weak. Minhee is definitely one of those girls. “A friend just invited me out for dinner with his girlfriend and I don’t really want to be the third wheel, so do you want to come? As my date?” Chanyeol adds with a charming smile. “I’ll get Edward and Hyeri to come along too so you won’t feel too awkward,” he continues, winking at the end. This is the way to go. Invite her along as his date to make her feel wanted, but call another couple as well so that she won’t feel too special.

Of course, she agrees.

Baekhyun does too when Chanyeol asks if he can bring along three of his friends. He pointedly doesn’t mention the fact that he’s bringing Minhee as his date.

 

“This is Minhee,” Chanyeol introduces, staring straight at Baekhyun.

The smile on Baekhyun’s face falters when he realises what Chanyeol is doing. “Nice to meet you, Minhee.”

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol tells Minhee, all broad smile.

“Likewise, Baekhyun.” Extending her hand, she waits for Baekhyun to accept it before firmly shaking his hand.

“And this is Edward and Hyeri. Unfortunately, I work with them the most.” Giving a long and exaggerated sigh, Chanyeol turns to Edward just in time to see the latter fake puching his shoulder. Meanwhile, Hyeri is already re-introducing herself to Baekhyun.

“I’m Seokyo,” a new voice joins in. “I suppose Chanyeol didn’t see me?”

Shrugging nonchalantly, Chanyeol takes a seat opposite Baekhyun, Minhee settling on his left, followed by Hyeri, and Edward sitting next to Seokyo on the other side. As soon as they’ve ordered their food, Chanyeol notices the little stolen glances Seokyo keeps giving to Edward.

Typical Seokyo.

It isn’t surprising to Chanyeol since Edward is a good looking guy. On top of that, he’s a model. And maybe he’s also more appealing to Seokyo because he has mixed blood. Seokyo is just a superficial bitch like that.

“So, Minhee, are you Chanyeol’s girlfriend?” Seokyo asks out of the blue because she is _a bitch like that_.

Chanyeol almost chokes. Almost. But he heard enough rubbish in the industry to be able to maintain his cool.

Baekhyun actually chokes. “She is? But you didn’t say anything?” He genuinely looks confused. A scowl is starting to appear on his face.

Beside Seokyo, Edward laughs, looking at Baekhyun, then at Chanyeol. “You sound jealous.”

His words make Baekhyun sputter. “We’re best friends,” he explains the exact same time Chanyeol says, “we’re not dating”.

“I know you’re not dating this pretty boy,” Edward laughs, gesturing to Baekhyun.

Face colouring, Baekhyun downs his glass of water.

“I meant I’m not dating Minhee,” Chanyeol clarifies, glancing at Baekhyun worriedly before settling a glare on Seokyo. She looks back unbothered and Chanyeol feels like pouring her glass of wine over her head. “Baekhyun and I have been best friends since forever so we usually tell each other everything.”

“Cute,” Edward comments, not mockingly but the way he smiles at Chanyeol unnerves him.

“You and Minhee look cute together though,” Seokyo tells Chanyeol pointedly, leaning against her palm.

Clearing his throat, Baekhyun begins, “I’m dating - ”

“That was funny,” Seokyo cuts Baekhyun off, turning to Edward with a wide smile, giggling, then covering her mouth with a dainty hand. The actions make her look prettier. Even Chanyeol has to begrudgingly admit that she has a nice smile. “So you’re friends with Chanyeol?”

The question isn’t even directed at Chanyeol and it almost makes him scoff. _Almost._ It’s a stupid question and Chanyeol’s seen this unfold too many times to know where this is going - Seokyo spies a good-looking, arguably rich and successful guy and she starts flirting. This then leads to Baekhyun getting into an argument with her which can only have to outcomes - taking one of their stupid breaks that never lasts or breaking up (it never lasts either). Though if Chanyeol was to choose, he prefers the latter result because that will put Baekhyun in his off-period, meaning he can have Baekhyun all to himself. Of course, he rathers it be a permanent solution but he doesn’t really have any say in it.

For the rest of dinner, Chanyeol keeps looking over to Baekhyun - which isn’t supposed to be the point of his evening at all. His intention was to bring Minhee along to make Baekhyun jealous and judging by their first meeting, he was kind-of successful. But after that, Baekhyun’s attention fully switched to watching Seokyo who has been busily flirting with Edward. It’s obvious that his spirits has been dampened just by looking at the slouch in his posture, the weariness in his eyes and the - Chanyeol needs to stop staring.

He needs a reminder, or an incentive of sorts to keep him from straying from his initial task. Sadly for him, the reminder _and_ incentive only come at the end of dinner when everyone is leaving.

“Should we go home now?” Baekhyun asks Seokyo when the last plate of dessert is cleared from the table. He’s already reaching for his wallet in his back pocket, ready to take out his card and pay for Seokyo’s and his own portion. Always the gentleman.

Oh right, Baekhyun’s already dating. Turning to Minhee, Chanyeol brushes her hand on purpose, touch lingering long enough that he spies Baekhyun eyeing their hands from the corner of his eye. Then Edward ruins the moment.

“You guys live together?” Edward looks between the pair, surprised. Before Seokyo even says anything, Edward’s face lights up in realisation, then a sheepish looks appears on his face. Awkwardly combing his hair, Edward laughs lightly, shaking his head slightly. “Sorry about that.” He’s talking to Baekhyun. Covering his mouth, he says into his palm, “I didn’t know you guys were attached.”

“It’s alright,” Baekhyun replies casually with a shrug. “I don’t know that sometimes too.” Keep in his card, he pulls out some cash from his wallet and places it on the table. Giving everyone a cordon smile, he pushes his chair back, stands up, and makes his way to the exit, leaving Seokyo behind, face red with embarrassment.

It doesn’t stop her from sending Edward one last smile though before she’s up and chasing after Baekhyun. The remaining part of four left at the table hear the, “what was that for?” as Seokyo exits the restaurant.

“That was fun,” Minhee breaks the momentary silence. Her face is a little red from the alcohol, her cheeks dusted a pretty shade of pink.

“Let me bring you back to my place.” Chanyeol’s being explicit on purpose. He says it loud enough for Edward and Hyeri to hear and they both share a knowing look before grinning at Chanyeol.

It’ll be all over the gossip columns the next day - “Models Park Chanyeol and Mindy in a relationship?”.

As soon as Chanyeol helps Minhee into a cab, he sees the first flash.

 

True enough, Chanyeol wakes up to a text message from her manager telling him to check the online news, followed by another message demanding to know why he was out when he was supposedly ‘sick’. He ignores both messages since there isn’t a need to reply either, especially the second one when his manager was sick himself so there wasn’t going to be any work for him anyway.

Opening up the celebrity news section, Chanyeol sees his face plastered all over the first page. It’s his first scandal, surprisingly. While the reporters had always been pairing him up with other female models or girl idols, there hadn’t been any photographic proof. Now there’s something.

The biggest picture shows him holding Minhee by the waist and helping her into the backseat of the cap. Below it are two medium-sized circles, one showing Chanyeol getting in after, and the other one showing Minhee lying on his shoulder in the car. They _do_ make a cute couple.

Beside him on the bed, Minhee is still sleeping soundly, or she looks like she’s still asleep. But Chanyeol’s seen enough top models pretending to sleep to get a longer break to know when someone’s faking it.

“Want to date?” he asks, and that does the trick of making Minhee open her eyes.

“What? You don’t even like me.” Suddenly she’s fully awake, wide hazel eyes staring at Chanyeol in disbelief. Her eyes then roam from Chanyeol’s face to his bare chest.

Laughing, Chanyeol rolls on top of her. “You don’t like me either. So where’s the harm?”

She bites her lower lip, looking tentative as she nods in agreement but the way she’s spreading her legs apart to accomodate Chanyeol’s knee between her thighs is more telling.

Smirking, Chanyeol leans down to kiss her. It isn’t the first time he’s kissing a girl but it’s been a while that he’s forgotten what it’s like. It isn’t like kissing Baekhyun that’s for sure. As smooth as Baekhyun’s skin is, it’s nothing compared to how soft Minhee is _all over_.

Placing his hand on Minhee’s waist, Chanyeol deepens the kiss. Kissing girls is something he can definitely get used to.

Yet he supposes it isn’t enough to distract him from checking his phone when it vibrates. Breaking away, he gets back to the other side of the bed and grabs his phone, not even bothering to apologise to Minhee. There’s nothing to be sorry about anyway. They aren’t serious with each other.

_Are you really in a relationship with Minhee?_

It’s from Baekhyun and it seems like he doesn’t even want to use the word ‘dating’ for whatever reason.

_Yes. I asked her out and she said okay._

The reply comes immediately - _Congratulations._

Staring at his screen, Chanyeol is at a lost about what to reply. It isn’t his first relationship, not exactly because he’s dated other guys and a few girls, models and stars and all, in the past whenever Baekhyun has his on-periods, albeit they all only lasted for two days at most. Baekhyun has never congratulated him before though. Maybe he thinks that it’ll last with Minhee since she’s the first one Chanyeol technically brought out to meet him.

Baekhyun has his own life and girlfriend anyway. Chanyeol doesn’t see why he can’t do the same.

 

 

Two months. Chanyeol’s been dating Minhee for a while two months now. It’s an all-new record for him. The media is crazy over them, shoving cameras and recording devices into their faces every time they make an appearance together, in public and in private.

Minhee says that she’s starting to develop real feelings for Chanyeol. He doesn’t believe her but he continues playing the part of a good boyfriend anyway.

Between work and having a girlfriend, Chanyeol barely has time to meet Baekhyun or even text him. What he does though, is to stalk Facebook and Instagram from time to time to see what Baekhyun’s up to. Sometimes, he’s even desperate enough that he checks Seokyo account. It’s one of the only reasons he still follows her and is friends with her on these social media platforms.

Having a girlfriend is tiring, more tiring than having twentyhours photo shoot sessions. Minhee throws tantrums like they’re a real couple - Chanyeol supposes they are - so he has to pacify her. Girls are difficult to read. He misses dating guys.

He misses Baekhyun.

Though that isn’t to say that he’s sick of dating Minhee. There are good things about being in a relationship with her too. Lots of sex for example, among other things like increasing his profile. He has no reason to break up with her. None at all.

Until one night when Baekhyun turns up at his doorstep, drenched, smelling of alcohol, and making the whole situation look like it’s coming out of a drama scene.

“I broke up,” Baekhyun explains. “I know you’re dating and all but…”

Chanyeol doesn’t hear the rest of Baekhyun’s words, simply pulling him in and then all the way to the bathroom to throw a towel over his head.

“I don’t deserve you, Chanyeol.”

That, he hears Baekhyun say.

And for the first time in over ten years, he actually gets mad at Baekhyun.

“Shut up, Byun. If you really think so, then stop turning up at my house or texting me after you’ve broken up for the thousandth time because you’re lonely.”

Looking down at the tiled floor, Baekhyun remains silent and unmoving for a good three minutes. Chanyeol almost walks over to check on him and see if he’s fallen asleep on his feet when he pulls the towel off his shoulders and sets it on the sink. Then he begins to unbutton his shirt.

First, his toned chest is revealed, then more and more of his pale milky skin, and it turns Chanyeol’s mouth dry.

“Can I get a shower?” Baekhyun asks quietly.

“Go ahead,” Chanyeol hurriedly replies and rushes out of the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

There’s only one thing in his mind as soon as he exits the bathroom. It isn’t something that he’s thought about before but it’s the only thing filling his head right now.

He breaks up with Minhee. Through text.

Now that is something he definitely hadn’t been expecting to do - breaking up, especially through text. It’s such an asshole move but it’s the fastest way. He doesn’t know why he has this sense of urgency to break things with her but he does.

His phone vibrates almost immediately after he sends the text message. The vibration doesn’t stop after he closes the first message without reading it. Looking at the preview of the messages, it’s a bunch of ‘whys’, then ‘sorrys’, following them are a whole bunch of accusations that Chanyeol can’t even be bothered to fully read. So he turns off his phone and throws it onto his bed.

Behind him, the bathroom door opens and when he looks at it, he sees Baekhyun sticking his head out.

“Can I borrow a t-shirt? And some sweatpants. If you don’t mind,” he adds the end out of courtesy. They’re best friends for goodness sake.

Chanyeol gives him a wry smile before rummaging through his drawers to find the smallest pair of sweatpants he owns and a random shirt for Baekhyun. He walks all the way until he’s standing in front of Baekhyun to hand him the clothes, resisting the want to peak through the door.

Baekhyun helps him with his urges by swiftly grabbing the clothes and slamming the door in his face. He also gets dressed in record time, leaving Chanyeol no time with his imagination.

They walk to the living room together and settle on the couch. Baekhyun reaches for the remote control automatically and turns on the television. The screen is paused on a superhero drama that Chanyeol was watching halfway. Baekhyun doesn’t know know who the superhero is but he presses play anyway.

“You’re not wearing any underwear, are you?” Chanyeol asks belatedly, feeling his throat constrict.

“No,” Baekhyun answers with a frown, eyes glued to the television screen. His face starts to redden because he didn’t expect Chanyeol to point it out. “Why?”

Shifting in his seat, Chanyeol grabs a pillow and places it over his lap. “It brings things to mind.”

“Like what?” Baekhyun presses, more to hide his own embarrassment over anything.

“Well, it’s very arousing if you must know the truth,” Chanyeol says with a forced laugh.

“Oh.”

From where he’s watching Baekhyun, Chanyeol sees the other swallow. His eyes travel down just as Baekhyun crosses his legs.

“We don’t have to watch The Flash.”

Shrugging, Baekhyun leans back, then slides sideways until he’s curled up into Chanyeol’s side.

On instinct, Chanyeol’s hand goes around Baekhyun’s shoulder before he bends down and kisses the top of his head. He senses more than he sees Baekhyun frown.

They watch the drama in silence until Chanyeol feels the need to ask Baekhyun, “why did you break up this time?”

He hears Baekhyun scoff and it brings a smile to his lips.

“The same old if you must know the truth,” Baekhyun parrots Chanyeol’s earlier words just to be annoying. But it only reminds him of their previous conversation and his face colours, all the way until his neck.

Laughing, Chanyeol tilts Baekhyun’s chin up.

“How far are we pushing this?” Baekhyun whispers.

“Pushing what?” Then Chanyeol’s leaning down, ready to kiss Baekhyun when the latter sits up, making their foreheads collide. “What was that for?” Chanyeol demands, hand flying to rub the sore spot.

“You’re dating,” Baekhyun hisses, mirroring Chanyeol’s action. “I’m not going to kiss you.”

“I broke up.”

“Doesn’t make it any better,” Baekhyun answers too quickly, then frowns. “You what?”

“I broke up,” Chanyeol repeats.

Staring at Chanyeol with his brows furrowed, Baekhyun looks genuinely confused. “Why?” His hand is already slowly creeping to Chanyeol’s.

“Does it matter?” Chanyeol asks back, irritated. Seeing Baekhyun’s hand moving towards his, he rolls his eyes before grabbing it to pull Baekhyun close to crash their lips together. “It doesn’t matter, Baekhyun,” he punctuates in between kisses, biting the latter’s lower lip, and eliciting a whimper from him. “I want you,” he mouths against Baekhyun’s lips, hoping that the latter can’t make out the words.

If he does, he doesn’t say anything, kissing Chanyeol back with fervour.

 

Drama nights become a regular thing since they can’t hold hands in public. Despite having broken up with Minhee for a month, she’s still crying over him in magazine interviews and if he were to be pictured out and about with someone else, he’d be the Nation Asshole and Nation’s Boyfriend no longer.

Baekhyun doesn’t know most of the shows but he watches them with Chanyeol anyway, enjoying the model’s reaction more than the acting on the screen.

“You’re amusing to watch,” Baekhyun tells Chanyeol truthfully.

Tutting, Chanyeol turns Baekhyun’s face to look at the screen. “Watch the show.”

That’s what he says but halfway through the episode, Chanyeol gets distracted himself.

It’s all Baekhyun’s fault. Baekhyun’s fault for leaning against his chest and looking so comfortable. Baekhyun’s fault for pressing his ass against his so-obviously growing erection. How can Baekhyun _not know_.

Gritting his teeth, Chanyeol shifts to get some pressure off his dick but Baekhyun only leans back further and that’s when Chanyeol knows that Baekhyun _knows_.

Two can always play this game.

Hand reaching forward, Chanyeol does quick work of undoing the strings on Baekhyun’s pants, making the latter gasp. When Baekhyun tries to struggle free, it only causes Chanyeol to feel more sensitive and he mentally reminds himself to wear thicker pants the next time. So he holds Baekhyun’s arms to keep him from moving.

“Watch the movie,” Baekhyun says, voice strained when he feels Chanyeol’s hand going in the front of his sweatpants.

“Why don’t you ever wear underwear?” Chanyeol muses, wrapping his hand around Baekhyun’s hardened cock.

Resting the back of his head on Chanyeol’s shoulder, Baekhyun relaxes completely in the other’s arms. Squeezing his eyes shut, he moans sweetly when Chanyeol quickens his movement. “Because you said it’s very arousing,” he admits easily, letting out a high-pitched whine when Chanyeol stills his action. “Don’t stop,” he cries.

Rubbing a thumb over the slit, Chanyeol gathers some pre-come to make sliding up and down Baekhyun’s cock easier.

“I’m coming,” Baekhyun whimpers, crying out loud in frustration when Chanyeol wraps his fingers around his cock to prevent him from reaching completion. “Chanyeol,” he whines. “Let me come. Please,” he begs, hips buckling up.

Chanyeol is, by far, a useless guy but he’s weak to Baekhyun begging.

“Come for me, baby,” he whispered lowly into the other’s ears, groaning when he feels Baekhyun’s spilling in his hands with a loud and shameless moan that fills the living room.

They remain in the same position for a while until the poking in Baekhyun’s lower back becomes too uncomfortable.

Without a word, Baekhyun flips over onto his knees, not even bothering to pull up his pants. He pulls down Chanyeol’s pants and boxers in one swift motion because Chanyeol never does his strings and brings his lips to the tip of Chanyeol’s leaking cock, sticking his bare ass up towards the ceiling.

“Must you,” Chanyeol complains, hand instinctively reaching out, wanting to touch Baekhyun’s ass.

“I’m doing you a favour,” Baekhyun says, warm breath tickling Chanyeol’s cock. “Keep your hands to yourself,” he instructs. And because he doesn’t trust Chanyeol, he personally holds Chanyeol by the wrist to keep his hands in place.

“Come on,” Chanyeol complains. The rest of his indignation dies on his lips the moment Baekhyun engulfs him whole.

It’s a talent, really, for Baekhyun to be deep-throating him so quickly and so easily, swallowing inch by inch without stopping.

“Who have you been practicing on?” Chanyeol muses aloud, taking back his regretful accusation when Baekhyun’s fingers tighten over his wrists.

In no time, Chanyeol is spilling his seed down Baekhyun’s throat and of course, Baekhyun’s talents stretches to swallowing come as well. There’re only a few drops left around Baekhyun’s lips when he finally pulls away and Chanyeol fathers those with his fingers. Just as he reaches behind to Baekhyun’s ass, there’s a loud pounding on the door, followed by a, “Baekhyun, I know you’re in there,” in Seokyo’s voice.

At once, Baekhyun scoots away from Chanyeol, hurriedly standing up and pulling on his pants, ignoring the stickiness on his thighs.

“Go ahead,” Chanyeol says drily, lifting his hips to pull his own pants on. There’s still some white substance on Baekhyun’s chin and for a moment, Chanyeol wants to be an asshole and let Baekhyun meet Seokyo with his come on his face. But Chanyeol isn’t an asshole, not to Baekhyun he isn’t.

Standing up, he grabs a piece of tissue and cleans Baekhyun’s lips before nodding towards the door.

Smiling at Chanyeol thankfully, Baekhyun straightens his clothes and tidies his hair the best he can without looking into a mirror before opening the door.

“Baekhyun,” Seokyo wails. “I’ve been calling you! Why haven’t you picked up?”

“I’ve been ignoring you for a reason,” Baekhyun states plainly.

“I’m sorry.” There tears falling from her eyes. “I’m really sorry. We can still make this work, right? We always do.” Sniffing, she dabs at her eyes with a handkerchief. “I know that you’ve been wanting to go on a trip together and I managed to get some days off - the days that you are off so that we can go overseas together. I’ve already invited some other people so that it won’t be too awkward since we just reconciled.”

From inside the living room, Chanyeol scoffs loudly. He doesn’t remember hearing Baekhyun agreeing to make up or go on a trip. But that’s Im Seokyo for you.”

Biting her lower lip, she looks over Baekhyun’s shoulder. Upon spotting Chanyeol, she at least has the decency to look sheepish.

“Who have you invited?” Baekhyun asks casually but Chanyeol can tell that he’s already starting to forgive Seokyo from his tone.

“Jongdae and Hajoon. Our classmates from high school.”

“I’m still friends with them, I know who they are,” Baekhyun says, slightly annoyed.

“And Jongin too. You remember Jongin, don’t you? I met him in a cafe a few days ago and he said that he wants to catch up with you so I invited him on this trip with us to Florida and we can all take a road trip to Miami together. It’ll be fun.”

Of course, Baekhyun remembers Jongin. The other was one of Baekhyun’s favourite juniors and members on th soccer team. He was one of the few who never made oogly eyes at Seokyo.

Though, “Miami?” Baekhyun blinks at Seokyo in surprise.

They didn’t discuss this at all, Chanyeol can tell from Baekhyun’s tone. That’s typical Im Seokyo for you - making decisions for everyone.

“It’s where you wanted to go,” she explains timidly.

That does it. Chanyeol’s fully certain that Baekhyun has forgiven her.

“Okay,” Baekhyun agrees softly. “Okay.”

“Does that mean,” Seokyo begins tentatively. “Does that mean that you’ll take me back?”

A million screws are turning in Baekhyun’s head, moving like a clockwork. His thighs still feel icky and are covered with his own come. His mouth still tastes like Chanyeol. His heart is still beating quickly from wanting Chanyeol’s fingers up his ass. There’s no way he can get back with Seokyo at that moment.

“Let’s go on the trip first, shall we?” he states amicbly, not wanting Seokyo to know the truth of him denying her for obvious reasons. And also because he needs time to seriously think about it. It’s about time he thought their relationship through.

“I’m coming along,” Chanyeol says from behind, startling them both. “I can get a ticket, you guys don’t have to worry about me.” He brushes the small of Baekhyun’s back with his fingers when he turns back around and walks further into his house.

Lowering his eyes to the ground, Baekhyun sighs, once again feeling like he’s made too many wrong decisions in life.

 

 

The airport is fairly empty on a Monday evening.

Getting out of the taxi, Baekhyun drags his luggage into the building and stands in front of the board with all the flight timings. He stared at his flight number to Orlando and sighs. In all honesty, he doesn’t have much expectation for this trip or his relationship with Seokyo. After the day she turned up at Chanyeol’s house, announcing the trip and partly begging Baekhyun to take her back, they barely spoke to each other again, only exchanging a few text messages to plan the trip.

He is excited to meet Jongin again though, and to travel with Jongdae and Hajoonc and also Chanyeol.

“Byun Baekhyun!”

Speaking of Kim Jongdae.

Spinning around, Baekhyun finds another man walking behind Jongdae.

“Jongin?” Baekhyun calls in surprise, earring himself a scowl from Jongdae.

“Really?”

“Baekhyun,” Jongin greets cheerfully. “It’s been a while.”

Looking up at Jongin, Baekhyun can’t help but smile to see how much the younger has grown. “So you’re a big-shot lawyer now, eh?”

Scratching his head, embarrassed, Jongin shakes his head. He’s always been modest. “I’m far from a big-shot.”

“Enough of this,” Jongdae complains and the other two laugh at him. “Where are the other three?” He looks around, pointedly ignoring Baekhyun and Jongin poking fun at him.

“Chanyeol’s picking Hajoon up and Seokyo is…” Jongin trails off when they all see a figure approaching them. “Here.”

Soon after, Chanyeol walks through the doors with Hajoon skipping happily in front of him.

“I can’t believe we’re going on a trip together!” She exclaims excitedly, pulling on Baekhyun’s arm.

“You’re fashionably late, you supermodel.” Jongdae kicks Chanyeol who grins back at him lazily.

“I’m Hajoon’s driver for today,” he says sleepily, yawning.

It takes a while to check all their luggages and then walking to the gate. While waiting for their flight, they catch up with one another, mostly with Jongin since the other five are constantly still in contact.

Throughout the hour of waiting to board the plane, Chanyeol makes the effort to ignore Baekhyun.

On the plane, they all start off energetic and bubbly, ready for an adventure, making minimal noise since they’re on an airplane. Three hours into the flight and most of them are nodding off. Plane rides make one sleepy. Besides, it’s good that they adjust their body clock sooner than later to avoid the jet lag.

Only Chanyeol stays awake, being too used to traveling.

He’s on the seat furthest away from Baekhyun. He chose that seat on purpose. Yet, he’s still watching the other on the plane. His heart clenches at the scene before his eyes - Seokyo is lying on Baekhyun’s shoulder as he’s leaning against her head. They look cute together like that, like they have always looked cute together.

And Chanyeol supposes that there isn’t space for him next to Baekhyun, not when Seokyo is in the picture.

 

The wait for the connecting flight in Los Angeles is mostly uneventful.

Or at least Chanyeol tries to tell himself that it’s going as uneventfully as he expected.

Brushing his fingers over Baekhyun’s shoulders, he rolls his eyes when the other flinches. “You okay?”

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun says tiredly, making the model feel guilty. “I’m trying to make up with Seokyo. This trip is important to me. It’s important for us.”

Because Chanyeol is full of resentment, he raises an eyebrow at Baekhyun, stuffing his hands into his pockets. “Why are you telling me that? I _know_ what this trip is about. I was there when she came hounding you at my door, remember?” The uneasy expression that settles on Baekhyun’s face tells Chanyeol that yes, he does remember and will do good without Chanyeol bringing it up ever again. “Are you trying to convince yourself that that’s what you’re trying to do this trip or is it something else? Because you need to tell me, Baekhyun. I can’t keep up playing mind-reading games with you anymore.”

“I’m being serious,” Baekhyun says, looking unsure. “But you must know that I value what you say because we’re best friends.”

Sighing, Chanyeol places a hand on Baekhyun’s shoulder, bends down until they’re eye-to-eye before telling him, “I’m always on your side.”

It’s all very uneventful. Really.

 

The road trip to Miami is way more eventful.

 

Once they’ve landed in Orlando and picked up their luggages, Jongdae gives nobody any time to catch a breather before he’s ushering them all to a counter where he can pick up the car he’s ordered back in Korea for their drive to Miami.

“It’s three and a half hours. I’ll take the first wheel,” Jongdae announces, obviously eager to drive since it’s on the same side of the road anyway.

Nobody argues with him. A three and a half hour drive isn’t fun. Especially not after a nineteen-hours flight.

Yet after picking up the car, Jongdae stares longingly at one of the back seats, even the passenger seat, his jet lag belatedly hitting him.

“You volunteered,” Hajoon laughs, climbing into the back, Baekhyun and Seokyo following after, both grinning at Jongdae’s expense. “Get a moving, Jongdae! We have three and a half hours.”

“If we get into an accident - ” Jongdae doesn’t get to complete his sentence because Chanyeol’s snatching the car keys out of his hands and going to the driver’s seat.

“I’ll drive. I travel enough to know how to adjust my body clock on the plane.”

“Or you just don’t sleep at all,” Baekhyun mutters, or he intends for it to be a mutter anyway. He ends up saying it so loudly that Jongin freezes midway going into the car.

From the front, Chanyeol squints at Baekhyun through the rear view mirror before putting on his shades. Jongdae laughs awkwardly as he gets into the passenger’s seat, hitting Chanyeol’s arm and mouthing, _what is up with you two_ when Chanyeol turns to him. Shaking his head, Chanyeol turns on the engine, preparing to set off as soon as Jonging climbs into the car.

“I was already Hajoon’s driver in Korea anyway. This really doesn’t make a difference to me,” Chanyeol jokes, grinning as he steps on the pedal.

 

They make multiple pit stops along the way - wasting the most amount of time in Nordstrom.

It started with a simple, _let’s do some shopping_ from Jongdae which nobody objects to despite Jongin and Hajoon not being very enthusiastic about it.

Though Hajoon does become excited when she sees Chanyeol’s face outside the Balenciaga shop. Quickly whipping out her phone, she starts filming the store front before swiftly moving it to Chanyeol. “Isn’t that our model, Chanyeol?” she coos.

Pretending to be annoyed, Chanyeol rolls his eyes, covering her camera as he does so, and ignoring her cries of protests. “Wrong guy.”

Hajoon swats Chanyeol’s hand away, complaining about him damaging her phone’s camera with his hulk-like hands, making him scoff. But he checks out the video and laughs along with her before she posts it anyway.

Looking around, Chanyeol spots Baekhyun staring at his poster. When Baekhyun sees Chanyeol, he ducks his head, embarrassed, and quickly walks away to keep up with Jongin who’s walking in front. They both don’t have much interest in fashion - one being a normal office worker and the other a lawyer. The moment Seokyo joins Baekhyun at his side, Chanyeol looks away.

Turning to his poster, Chanyeol guesses that he looks kind of good there. Can that be Baekhyun’s reason for looking at it? Maybe it’s just because Baekhyun hasn’t seen Chanyeol modeling much and was shocked to see his best friend’s face outside a branded shop.

Maybe.

By the time they leave Nordstrom, night has fallen. Nobody complains about being way behind schedule and Chanyeol remembers why they’re all still friends, yes, even Seokyo.

Chanyeol gets into the driver’s seat, Jongin beside him this time because Jongdae claims that Chanyeol’s driving stresses him out. Hajoon sits next to Jongdae while Baekhyun and Seokyo are settled together in the back.

The sky is dark and the street lamps aren’t bright enough so Chanyeol promises to drive carefully. He’s all good until he looks into the rear view mirror the moment Baekhyun leans over his seat, looking like he’s about to kiss Seokyo. At once, Chanyeol steps on the break, bringing the car to an abrupt stop, Jongdae jerking awake as Hajoon laughs. Beside him, Jongin looks worried. Meanwhile, Seokyo is scowling while Baekhyun has a shocked expression on his face.

“What if Baekhyun poked my eyeball?” Seokyo shouts from the backseat.

“What?” Chanyeol splutters.

“I asked him to check if my contacts were still inside!”

At that, Jongdae explodes in laughter, Chanyeol’s dangerous driving forgotten.

“Sorry,” Chanyeol mumbles a quick apology, avoiding eye contact with Baekhyun as he shifts the gear back into drive.

“Chanyeol,” Hajoon calls from behind his shoulder. “Are you okay?”

Without saying anything, Chanyeol nods. His palms feel sweaty over the steering wheel.

 

“Can we switch seats?” Seokyo asks halfway into the drive. “It’s really cramped here.”

Yawning, Baekhyun gives his assent while Jongdae jokingly bemoans how whiny they are.

“I’ll go behind, I don’t mind,” Jongin is the first to offer since he’s the youngest, unbuckling his seatbelt to get out of the front seat when Chanyeol pulls over by the side of a road.

“No, no. You’re the youngest. We won’t make you sit behind. Jongdae and I will move back so you can take one of our seats and the lovebirds can separate.” Throwing a wink at Seokyo, Hajoon climbs out of the car, waiting for Baekhyun and Seokyo to get off before she goes back in to take one of their seats, Jongdae following shortly after.

“I’ll sit in front,” Baekhyun says to save everyone some trouble, already going to the passenger’s seat.

“Looks like it’s you and me, then,” Jongin tells Seokyo with a wide smile, getting one back in return.

As soon as Baekhyun closes the front door, he looks at Chanyeol worriedly. “I can drive if you’re too tired. You hardly slept a wink.”

“You noticed?” Chanyeol gives Baekhyun a half-smile.

Frowning, Baekhyun nods. “Of course, I noticed. You’re my best friend. I care about you, Chanyeol.”

“I’m fine,” Chanyeol assures. “Just sit back and enjoy the ride.”

“Stop flirting and start driving. His girlfriend is sitting behind you,” Jongdae shouts.

Looking into the mirror, Chanyeol spies both Jongdae and Hajoon giving him a knowing grin.

 

The car breaks down in the middle of the road because Chanyeol forgot to stop by a petrol station.

Baekhyun is the most thankful for the stop.

As soon as Chanyeol announces that the car is dead, Baekhyun hops out of the car, forgetting his jacket on the seat.

Sighing, Chanyeol takes the key out, grabbing Baekhyun’s jacket before getting off the car. He’s worried about Baekhyun.

It wasn’t a very pleasant drive, not for Baekhyun it wasn’t.

Throughout the ride, Seokyo was constantly flirting with Jongin. While Jongdae and Hajoon were knocked out like the dead, Baekhyun pretended to sleep. The remaining three were wide awake and Chanyeol could hear all of Seokyo’s, _“Jongin, you’re a lawyer now? That’s so impressive!”_ , and the, _“you’ve grown up so much, you’re even more handsome now”_. Not to mention, there were still the subtle touches and predator-like grins and a completely unsuspecting and all-too innocent Jongin.

Chanyeol tells Hajoon to make a phone call so that some van can pick them up and bring them to the nearest petrol station. As soon as that’s out of the way, he makes a beeline for Baekhyun.

“Put on your jacket.”

Startled, Baekhyun jumps, spinning around with a hand on his chest. “Don’t do that.”

Laughing, Chanyeol hands Baekhyun his jacket, then stands next to him. “How’s your progress with Seokyo going?”

Sighing, resigned, Baekhyun musters his best smile for Chanyeol. “I don’t know, honestly. I think she wants to make this work too but she doesn’t want to put in any effort. I’m not saying that she isn’t trying but sometimes I feel like she’s begging me more than wanting to solve any problems.”

“It is a lot of problems,” Chanyeol points out thoughtfully, making Baekhyun chuckle.

“I guess. How did I even let it come to this state?”

Shrugging, Chanyeol looks away. “You love her.”

“I guess.”

“Baekhyun! Chanyeol! Come back!”

They both hear Jongdae shouting. When they turn around, they see him waving widely and pointing at the van the car is getting attached to.

Pulling on the jacket front, Baekhyun flashes Chanyeol a smile. “Thanks for the jacket.”

“Any time,” Chanyeol replies after Baekhyun’s walked off.

 

 

“I’m getting snacks,” Jongdae announces, walking straight to the shop.

“I’ll help with water.” Baekhyun runs after Jongdae, jumping on the latter’s back and then sliding down because Jongdae shrugs him off immediately.

“Chanyeol,” Hajoon begins very softly. “It’s so rare for you to be on holiday so just enjoy it, okay?”

Giving her a small smile, Chanyeol nods, telling her that she can join Baekhyun and Jongdae in the shop to buy things because he can watch the car. When he looks around to see where Seokyo and Jongin’s gone off to, he finds himself staring at empty spaces.

A while later, Baekhyun comes out of the shop, carrying a carton of forty water bottles. Chanyeol opens the boot so Baekhyun can load them.

“Where are the other two?”

“Arguing over what to get you,” Baekhyun explains.

Curious, Chanyeol raises a brow.

“Vanilla Latte or Caramel Macchiato. Starbucks,” Baekhyun fills him in.

Frowning, Chanyeol looks in the direction of the shop. “But I don’t drink Starbucks.”

“That’s what I said.”

It becomes too silent all of a sudden, making Baekhyun fidget where he’s standing. “Where’s Seokyo and - ” Squinting, Baekhyun tries to make out two figures in a distance. “That should be them. I’ll call them over. We’re done here, right?” Without waiting for an answer, Baekhyun’s already walking off. He doesn’t know that Chanyeol starts following him a beat later.

Chanyeol doesn’t know why he follows Baekhyun but he does anyway. When he sees Baekhyun stop abruptly, he quickly stops as well so that he doesn’t crash into his best friend’s back. Looking over Baekhyun’s shoulder, Chanyeol sees what caused Baekhyun to stop walking.

It’s Seokyo standing there. Seokyo and Jongin. Kissing. Jongin doesn’t look like he’s kissing her back but he isn’t pushing her away either. But he does break it eventually, taking a few steps back. Jongin is saying something, all frantic hand movements while shaking his head. Seokyo replies him but Chanyeol’s too far to hear what either of them are saying.

He’s near enough to Baekhyun to see the other’s first turning white from how hard he’s curled them up though.

Loudly clearing his throat, all three heads turn to him. “There are you guys,” Chanyeol exclaims. Jerking a thumb back to where the car, and now Hajoon and Jongdae too, are, he asks, “let’s go?”.

Wordlessly, Baekhyun brushes past Chanyeol but the latter is quick enough to lightly touch Baekhyun’s curled-up fist.

They’re back on the road once all six of them are back in the car. Jongin offers to drive and there are no objections at all, even getting some encouragement from Hajoon who points out that he’s a lawyer and will drive according to the laws.

Chanyeol sits on the last row after Baekhyun takes one of the seats there. Seokyo automatically goes for the passenger seat, leaving the center two for Jongdae and Hajoon.

Because Chanyeol’s legs are too long, he sits in the middle so that he can stretch them out between Jongdae and Hajoon. It’s also an excuse for him to sit closer to Baekhyun.

Shoulders pressed against each other, Chanyeol’s the first to hear Baekhyun sniffling. Wearily, Chanyeol looks to his side and finds Baekhyun’s back faced to him. In the window, he sees Baekhyun covering his mouth with a hand.

Sighing, Chanyeol taps Baekhyun’s shoulder and patiently waits for his best friend to look at him while failing st pretending that he isn’t crying. Sliding down the seat until his butt is barely sitting, Chanyeol puts his arm around Baekhyun’s shoulder. Hand coming up to the side of Baekhyun’s head, he gently pushes the latter’s face into his chest, muffling the sob that slips past Baekhyun’s lips that moment.

“Shh,” Chanyeol says as quietly as possible, Baekhyun shaking in his arms. Pressing Baekhyun closer to his side, Chanyeol leans down on him gently, protectively.

Suddenly, a jacket is thrown behind, landing on Baekhyun’s back. Head shooting up, Chanyeol sees Hajoon now putting on Jongdae’s jacket. When he adjusts the jacket over Baekhyun, he realises that it’s Hajoon’s, so he kicks the back of her chair in thanks, and she gives him the finger because the kick was hard.

Sinking into Baekhyun’s side, Chanyeol turns his head so that his face is buried in Baekhyun’s hair. Even after a nineteen-hour plane ride and a day on the road, Baekhyun still smells like strawberries. Only when Baekhyun stops shaking and he is no longer hiccuping on his tears does Chanyeol loosen his hold on the other. Mouthing a few words, Chanyeol kisses the top of Baekhyun’s head before he’s sitting upright again, wishing the darkness can just engulf the both of them whole, together.

 

 

Jongin gets lost on the road so they end up taking a detour and by the time they reach Miami, the sun’s already hanging in the sky. Chanyeol immediately suspects that Seokyo did something to distract Jongin halfway during the drive. He has no evidence, of course.

They stop at a roadside shop for Mac and Cheese as breakfast because Baekhyun and Jongdae start cheering for it.

The next time they get back into the car, it’s finally Jongdae behind the wheel and he swears that their hotel is the next stop. They’ve already wasted a day of reservation.

Seokyo is still sitting on the passenger’s seat, fast asleep. Hajoon and Jongin are a row behind and Baekhyun and Chanyeol remain at the back.

The space is too small behind, really too small. And the light shining into the car makes it too obvious if Chanyeol were to cuddle up next to Baekhyun just to stretch his legs. He does move his hand over to Baekhyun’s until the back of their fingers are touching though.

Through the rear view mirror, Chanyeol meets Jongdae’s eyes but he can’t seem to move his hand away.

 

 

“I’m rooming with Baekhyun.” It’s the first time Jongin starts speaking first amongst the six of them.

Eyes widening, Jongdae bursts out laughing. “By all means, Kim. Haven’t gotten over your schoolboy crush over Baekhyun?”

Rolling his eyes, Baekhyun attempts to whack the back of Jongdae’s head but the latter ducks in time so Baekhyun ends up hitting Hajoon in the face instead.

“Thanks, Baekhyun. I’m stealing your girlfriend,” Hajoon says drily, rubbing her nose.

Grinning sheepishly, Baekhyun tugs on Jongin’s arm. “Let’s go.”

“Why am I stuck with you,” both Chanyeol and Jongdae say simultaneously but they’re already walking towards the lift together, bickering about whose Mac and Cheese tasted nicer this morning.

After settling down in their respective rooms, Baekhyun sends a message to the group, begging them to let him take a short nap. They all agree quickly but Jongdae still has to make it a point to call Baekhyun a baby.

“Jongdae is so stupid,” Baekhyun laughs as he reads the message. Locking his phone’s screen, he throws it onto his bed before smiling at Jongin. “It’s been a while, hasn’t it?”

“Yeah.” Jongin returns with a smile that doesn’t quite reach his eyes.

“What’s wrong? Why are you acting so awkward.” Scratching the back of his head, Baekhyun sits opposite Jongin. “It’s not me making you like this, right?” When Jongin doesn’t say anything, the smile falls from Baekhyun’s face. “Come on, Jongin! It’s a holiday. Be happy about it.”

“I’m sorry,” Jongin blurts out. “About Seokyo…” he trails off towards the end, looking ashamed.

Eyes softening, Baekhyun stands up to sit down next to Jongin.

“I didn’t know she would kiss me. Well, actually she kind of tripped so she held on to my hands and then I supported her, of course. And then she said something about always finding me cute and then she just kissed me.” Jongin winces when he finishes the story, turning to look at Baekhyun guiltily. “I’m sorry. You probably didn’t want to hear that.”

“It’s fine, Jongin. I don’t blame you.”

“I’m really sorry, Baekhyun,” Jongin repeats. “Anyway Seokyo didn’t bring it up again so it might be an accident or something, I really don’t know.”

Baekhyun believes Jongin. He just doesn’t believe Seokyo. Not anymore.

“She’s so proud of you,” Baekhyun begins bitterly. “An accomplished lawyer in the city while she’s stuck with me, an ordinary office worker.”

“What happened?” Jongin asks quietly. “I don’t mean to be rude when I say this but you used to be so…”

“Accomplished?” Baekhyun’s fills in with a small chuckle, making Jongin splutter.

“No. No. No. That wasn’t what I was going to say.”

“But it’s in that direction, isn’t it?”

Looking down at his hands, Jongin nods. “I guess.” Tentatively looking at Baekhyun again, Jongin’s shoulders relax when he sees Baekhyun smiling at him kindly, patiently. “So, what happened?”

Quirking his lips, Baekhyun leans against his palms. “I don’t really know to be honest. School life is just really different from work life and I guess as I got older, I lost sight of what I wanted in life. Things just weren’t that simple anymore as we all got older. Especially so for me because I didn’t know how to deal with those changes. I always thought that I’d be enough for Seokyo no matter what. But I should have known sooner.”

Jongin stays quiet for a few moments before asking, “Baekhyun, did you come here to be happy too?”

“I’m trying to.”

 

The next time the six of them gather, it’s already nighttime. Their initial plan was to go to a beach party but the beach near their hotel isn’t hosting anything tonight and the nearest event is a twenty-minute drive away. At the thought of being in a car, the six of them instantly agree to just hang out by their hotel’s beach. They can begin their adventure tomorrow despite only having three days left.

Being away for five days is quite a stretch for some of them - Jongin for instance, and mostly Chanyeol.

“The sky is dark. Why are you wearing shades?” Baekhyun asks in disbelief when he sees Chanyeol walking over with Jongdae who’s laughing.

Stopping in front of Baekhyun, Chanyeol looks around, scans the beach, then the bar, before removing his sunglasses. “I’m a star. I don’t want to get ambushed.”

Staring at Chanyeol for a few seconds, Baekhyun then bursts out laughing. “Ah, I missed you.” The words slip from his mouth without him noticing.

“I missed you too,” Chanyeol answers plainly.

The laughter dies on Baekhyun’s lips. “Let’s get a drink?”

Going over to the bar, Baekhyun and Chanyeol take a seat beside each other, Jongdae walking off somewhere else by himself. Chanyeol quickly orders a drink for both of them. He knows what Baekhyun wants since the latter only ever drinks one thing anyway.

“Jongin talked to me about Seokyo,” Baekhyun begins, smiling at the bartender appreciatively when he hands him his drink.

“What did he say?”

“That the kiss was an accident.”

Chanyeol can’t help but scoff. “Like every other kiss she’s had with every other guy?”

“Seokyo isn’t like that,” Baekhyun defends weakly.

Sometimes Chanyeol thinks that the words just come out of Baekhyun’s mouth automatically because he’s so used to speaking up for Seokyo, not because he really believes in them.

“Say what you like. We both know it’s true.” He expects Baekhyun to talk back, but all the other does is to smile at him.

A soft voice interrupts them from behind. “Excuse me, are you Park Chanyeol?”

Giving Baekhyun a smug grin, he turns around, smiling at the two Japanese girls standing behind. “I am.”

The girls look like they want to squeal and scream and hug each other but they do none of that. They do, however, fumble for their phones in their little bags and Chanyeol’s already prepared to take a selfie. He takes one with each of them before taking a group one and then waving them goodbye. They come back a while later because they forgot to ask him for his autographs but they don’t have any pen and paper so Chanyeol signs a napkin each for them.

“See,” Chanyeol tells Baekhyun in a superior tone. “I’m famous.”

“How much did your manager pay those girls?”

“My - what?” Chanyeol looks at Baekhyun, incredulous. “I hate you.”

“Say that more often and you might actually start to sound convincing.”

Shaking his head fondly, Chanyeol wraps his hand around his glass. “I really missed you.”

“I missed you too.”

 

The group spend the next two days doing all sorts of water activities, from wakeboarding to diving and swimming with fishes.

Chanyeol’s the first to get tired on the last day when everyone’s playing in the water.

“Old man,” Jongdae jeers.

“Modelling tires one out,” Chanyeol replies with a nonchalant shrug.

Minutes later, Baekhyun’s out of the water too, walking to where Chanyeol and their beach towels are. He quickly dries off the sand and water from his body before throwing a white shirt on.

From where Chanyeol’s lying on the towel, he watches Baekhyun, mesmerised with how beautiful he is. Frowning because of himself, he looks away, reminding himself that Baekhyun is only his best friend. But then again, he’s already crossed that line way too many times.

Kicking Chanyeol’s knee, Baekhyun catches his attention again. “Walk with me?”

Chanyeol stands up without saying anything and starts leading the way. He isn’t familiar with the beach at all but how difficult can walking around on sand be?

They walk a good fifteen minutes before Baekhyun breaks the silence.

“So, are you interested in anyone?”

It makes Chanyeol stop his footsteps and turn to Baekhyun. “Are you seriously asking this?”

“Yeah?” Baekhyun answers unsurely with a frown on his face as he continues walking. “Any female model friend?”

“No,” Chanyeol replies plainly and starts walking again.

“Male, then?”

“No.”

“An idol?”

Gritting his teeth, Chanyeol looks away. “It’s a female actress, if you must really know.”

“I hope you get together with her, Chanyeol.”

 _“What the fuck,”_ Chanyeol feels like screaming. At Baekhyun, to be exact.

“But I want to hold your hand too.” Laughing, Baekhyun turns to Chanyeol with a silly smile. “I don’t even know what I’m saying anymore. I drank some seawater just now. That must be why.”

Scoffing, Chanyeol nudges Baekhyun with his shoulder, like he used to when they were still in school. “You’re an idiot.”

 

 

“Chanyeol, help.”

Turning around, Chanyeol is greeted by a grumpy Jongdae. His friend’s expression is completely incongruous to the atmosphere surrounding them - the DJ is blasting some EDM while everyone is either dancing or drinking at the bar.

“Baekhyun and Seokyo are shouting at each other in the room and it’s making the whole hotel collapse,” Jongdae says as a way of explanation.

Wordlessly, Chanyeol nods to Jongdae and he starts going towards the exit of the tent. On his way out, he crashes into someone. Just as he’s about to glare at the other person, the latter is already stepping on his foot. “What the - ” Squinting, he frowns at the person. “Baekhyun?”

“Oh, it’s you.” Looking down at Chanyeol’s feet, Baekhyun sighs, then faces his best friend again. “Sorry for stepping on you.”

Leaning closer to Baekhyun because the music’s too loud and he’s talking to softly, Chanyeol scowls when he’s near enough to smell Baekhyun. “How much have you been drinking? Didn’t you just join the party?”

“I don’t know,” Baekhyun hiccups, falling forward slightly but Chanyeol immediately holds him by the arms. “I don’t know, Chanyeol.” Pulling Chanyeol closer, Baekhyun buries his face in his best friend’s chest. He says something, but his voice is too muffled by Chanyeol’s shirt.

“What?” Chanyeol leans down to try to catch what Baekhyun is saying. Straining hard to listen, Chanyeol catches bits and pieces of Baekhyun’s incoherent sentence, coming to the conclusion that Baekhyun is saying, _“you smell nice”_. When Baekhyun’s legs start to give way, Chanyeol immediately hauls his best friend up. “Come on. Let’s get you somewhere. You’re way too drunk to be out here.”

As he starts walking, Baekhyun starts clawing at his back, probably for support.

“Don’t let me go,” Baekhyun sobs.

By now, Chanyeol has no idea what Baekhyun is on.

“I’m not letting you go,” Chanyeol says softly.

Everything happens to quickly the next moment. Baekhyun’s hands are suddenly hooked around Chanyeol’s neck as he stands on his tiptoes. On instinct, Chanyeol wraps his arms around Baekhyun’s waist. The moment he bends his knees slightly, their lips clash. And Baekhyun’s combing his fingers through his hair, touching every part of his face, carrying on with the sloppy open-mouthed kisses.

“Baekhyun, what are you doing?”

Pushing Baekhyun off him, Chanyeol looks around frantically only to find Seokyo glowering at them. In the next second, she grabs Baekhyun’s arm and drags him away. Baekhyun, being too drunk to really care, lets her manhandle him.

 

“You kissed Chanyeol! What the hell!” Seokyo shouts at Baekhyun behind a planter in the lobby as if that will give them some privacy. “Baekhyun! Why did you kiss Chanyeol?” she demands angrily, face turning red with fury. “Have you liked Chanyeol this whole time?”

Heads turn and voices start to whisper, making Baekhyun’s stomach lurch. More than anything, Seokyo’s voice is making his head split.

“Not now,” Baekhyun tries, making an attempt to grab Seokyo’s hand only to be swatted away like a fly. “Later,” he insists through gritted teeth.

“You kissed Chanyeol!” she cries again.

This time, Baekhyun rolls his eyes. “You kissed Jongin,” he spits. “Do you want me to continue the list? We’re not even dating, Seokyo. I can kiss whoever I want.”

“I thought you wanted to make this work,” Seokyo accuses weakly, her voice much softer now. “I thought you were trying to make this work.”

“Yeah, _I_ was trying to make this work. I don’t know what you were doing. And I don’t know - I - ” Sighing, Baekhyun runs a hand through his hair, frustrated. “I don’t know if I want to make this work anymore. I’m tired.”

“Oh,” Seokyo says softly. “Byun Baekhyun, you - ”

She doesn’t complete her sentence because Hajoon’s rushing to her side the next second, Jongin running to Baekhyun.

“That’s enough for tonight, don’t you think?” Hajoon laughs, patting Seokyo’s shoulder.

“Yeah,” Jongin hurriedly agrees, holding Baekhyun’s arm.

 

 

The drive back to Orlando is awkward as hell. But it doesn’t beat the plane ride back to Seoul. At least they all managed to catch a breather at the Los Angeles airport during the stopover.

Chanyeol gets a phone call from his manager at LAX, telling him to fly straight to Europe for a fashion show after landing in Seoul. He tells his manager that he wants to fly from Los Angeles since he’s already there, but he doesn’t get his way, of course.

He doesn’t tell anyone about it. He doesn’t tell Baekhyun about it. He doesn’t even look at Baekhyun.

But it’s okay.

Because Baekhyun’s not looking at him either anyway.

 

 

By the time they land in Seoul, Chanyeol is pissed off as hell. Baekhyun doesn’t talk to him about the kiss despite remembering it. He knows that Baekhyun didn’t forget everything in a drunken haze because he heard Baekhyun confiding in Jongdae about the kiss. Then to Jongin. And then Hajoon. To every freaking person except him. And Chanyeol wonders if Baekhyun was even that drunk the night before.

It’s the first time Baekhyun’s initiated anything with him. Even during the times he wasn’t dating Seokyo, he always waited for Chanyeol to make the first move. But that night was different. He kissed Chanyeol _first_.

Yet Chanyeol can’t bring himself to stay angry for long, his anger dissipating as soon as he looks at Baekhyun.

He quickly lets Jongdae know that he’s going to Europe but ends up announcing it to the whole group when Hajoon overhears and asks about it.

“Jongdae!” Chanyeol calls before his friend leaves immigration. “Take care of Baekhyun for me, okay?” He says when Jongdae’s in front of him.

Scoffing, Jongdae looks at Baekhyun. “He can take care of himself.”

Pressing his lips together, Chanyeol turns to Baekhyun as well. “But Baekhyun, he’s been crying a lot lately, hasn’t he?”

Chuckling, Jongdae shakes his head. “I haven’t seen Baekhyun cry since middle school and maybe that day in the car. But Baekhyun only cries around you, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun’s pointing at Jongdae now, telling him to go over. “And I should probably go,” Jongdae concludes. Flashing Chanyeol one last smile, he starts walking towards Baekhyun. “Have fun in Europe.”

“Bye, Chanyeol!” Baekhyun shouts from where he’s standing.

“Bye, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol replies to Baekhyun’s back.

 

 

Chanyeol gets a new girlfriend while he’s touring Europe. A Victoria Secret’s Angel.

By the time he gets back to Seoul, he dated four angels. Scratch that.

“Six?” Baekhyun laughs in disbelief. “You sure had a lot of fun in Europe, didn’t you, Chanyeol?”

Somehow, things just fell back into place, like it always does with Baekhyun. The moment Chanyeol landed and turned on his data, his phone exploded with messages from Baekhyun asking him out.

He didn’t know how much he wanted to see the other until he read the messages. He called his manager immediately and got him to bring his luggages back for him while he went straight to meet Baekhyun.

Jet lag means nothing to him.

“Are you still dating anyone now?”

Shaking his head, Chanyeol stirs his drink, smiling when he sees that Baekhyun barely touched his whiskey. He isn’t much of a drinker but he always asks Chanyeol out for drinks just because Chanyeol drinks. It’s endearing.

“I got together with Jiyeon,” Chanyeol says casually.

“Han Jiyeon? The actress you like?” Baekhyun asks, eyes widening.

Wordlessly, Chanyeol nods, taking a sip from his glass.

“I’m happy for you, Chanyeol. I truly am.”

“Thanks.” After a heated internal debate, Chanyeol clears his throat to ask, “are you still together with Seokyo?”

Smile wavering, Baekhyun shakes his head.

“You guys didn’t manage to reconcile yet, then?” Chanyeol states the obvious.

“We’re not going to reconcile.”

“It’ll take time.”

“Chanyeol.” Only when Chanyeol looks at Baekhyun does he continue. “I’ve broken up with Seokyo.”

“I know.”

“For good.”

“Oh.”

_Oh._

“You didn’t say anything about it though?” Chanyeol fakes a chuckle, brushing his hair aside.

“It’s not important,” Baekhyun laughs it off, waving his hand before diving into questions about how Chanyeol’s Europe tour was.

_“But it **is** important.”_

 

 

A week later, Chanyeol tells Baekhyun through text that he’s broken up with Jiyeon and his best friend demands that they meet. Chanyeol suggests his place because the media might have caught wind of his break up by now and he would very much like to avoid them at all cost.

“But why would you do that? Wait, or was it she who dumped you? Because if that’s the case, then she’s stupid as hell,” Baekhyun concludes, folding his arms and staring at Chanyeol determinedly, daring his best friend to contradict his words.

Raising a brow, Chanyeol leans against the couch. “Why would you say that?”

“Because you’re an amazing guy and a wonderful boyfriend!” Baekhyun states as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world. As if Chanyeol’s asking something stupid.

“And how would you know that?”

Incredulous, Baekhyun scoffs. “Because you’re my best friend, so - ”

“That’s right,” Chanyeol cuts Baekhyun off. “I’m your _best_ friend, Baekhyun. Not your _boy_ friend. I’ve never been your boyfriend.”

Sucking in his lower lip, Baekhyun stares back at Chanyeol silently.

“I ditched her, if you must really know. And if you’re wondering why I ditched her, it’s because of you. It’s because I _like_ you, Baekhyun. I’ve liked you for years but you’re either too oblivious to notice it or you’re just really good at pretending not to see. Or, you just don’t want to act on your feelings. Which is it?”

Swallowing, Baekhyun shakes his head, wetting his lips before answering. “I didn’t know.”

“ _How_ did you not know? How _could_ you not have known? After everything between us? After having _sex_.”

“I always thought it was a friends with benefit thing,” Baekhyun blurts out. “You were always dating too, Chanyeol. I really didn’t know.”

“But I was never serious,” Chanyeol snaps back.

“How would I know that?” Baekhyun demands denfensively. “You were always dating the prettiest girls. You always had one fling or another. You were always on the news with a pretty girl or boy hanging on your arm. You were always with someone.”

“But I always came back to _you_. I always left them for _you_. Every time you broke up with Seokyo, Baekhyun. _Every time._.” Clicking his tongue, Chanyeol folds his arms across his chest and looks away from Baekhyun. “Did you really not know or were you pretending not to know?”

“I really didn’t know,” Baekhyun answers softly.

Frustrated, mostly at himself, Chanyeol covers his face. “Baekhyun, if you’d just let me…” he doesn’t finish his sentence. He doesn’t even know what he wants to say.

“I’m sorry, Chanyeol.”

Baekhyun’s being sincere, Chanyeol knows that. But he doesn’t want Baekhyun’s sincerity. “I don’t want your apology,” Chanyeol says quietly.

 

 

They stop speaking after that. But it didn’t last for long.

Like every relationship they had that was more than friendship so far.

 

A month later and Baekhyun starts texting Chanyeol again. It starts off simple - _how are you?_ , _how are your days?_ , _there’s a new coffee shop here, you should go try it_. He never makes an attempt to ask Chanyeol out but it’s like he’s trying to keep Chanyeol in his life. It’s always like that with Baekhyun.

And frankly, Chanyeol doesn’t mind.

Except there’s this ache in him that’s begging to be filled. Begging him to meet Baekhyun.

Just one look at his face.

They meet at a bar near Baekhyun’s house because there’ll be less paparazzi there. There’re lots of them following Chanyeol around these days since the Nation’s Boyfriend has been single as of late.

He doesn’t know what they’re going to talk about when they meet but the moment he sees Baekhyun’s face, it’s like everything falls back into place. Baekhyun stands up from where he’s sitting and waves Chanyeol over. Two glasses are already sitting on the table, one waiting for Chanyeol. It’s like nothing’s changed.

It’s always like that with Baekhyun.

He still doesn’t know what to talk about or what they’re going to talk about. But Baekhyun’s there to fill all the silence up for him, going on about his boring job, asking Chanyeol about the latest gossip about some model or an actor. Somehow, they end up talking about Seokyo and Chanyeol finds that he isn’t reluctant now that he knows that Baekhyun’s done with her for good.

The smile on Baekhyun’s face and his relaxed posture tells Chanyeol that he’s truly over Seokyo. It’s a good sign. And it makes the side of Chanyeol’s lips curve up automatically.

“You always said that Seokyo wasn’t good enough for me,” Baekhyun says, laughing as he thinks back to all the times Chanyeol’s said it.

Grinning, Chanyeol starts shaking his head, much to Baekhyun’s confusion. “That’s true. But that wasn’t what I always wanted to say.”

“No?” Baekhyun questions with a frown.

“I really do think that she’s isn’t good enough for you. But what I’ve always wanted to say is that you’re too good for her. Too good for anyone, in fact,” Chanyeol finishes with a casual shrug.

Eyes softening, Baekhyun covers the back of Chanyeol’s hand with his own. “Why would you say that?”

“Because you’re an amazing guy and a wonderful boyfriend,” Chanyeol answers in a heartbeat, smirking at Baekhyun while the other scowls back. “I don’t have to date you to know that. I can see it, from how you are with Seokyo. You never gave up on her. I know that if I were you, I would have dumped her a long time ago.”

Smiling to himself, Baekhyun slowly shakes his head in disbelief. “I really don’t deserve you.”

“You deserve better.”

“That’s what you always said too,” Baekhyun says, smile growing wider. “But how can I deserve better when you’re the best thing that ever happened to me? Even when I was dating Seokyo, Chanyeol, you were always the best thing that ever happened to me. I’ve always loved you as a friend. And I have. For the longest time. But something changed and I didn’t know what it was or when it happened, but it did. I may have been faithful to Seokyo through my actions, but not in my heart. Not really.” Swallowing, he continues. “You know, I was always so obsessed with the idea of having a perfect life and the perfect family with Seokyo that I never looked anywhere else. Maybe I was just too stubborn or maybe I’m just plain dumb. I never cared to stop on this perfect road I created for myself and thought, ‘what if I turned right here instead?’. Would I have gotten to my destination faster, then? I missed so many right turns.”

“And left,” Chanyeol adds, making Baekhyun laugh heartily.

“Regardless.” Elbow on the table and cheek pressed against his palm, Baekhyun grins at Chanyeol. “It’s always nice to see you, Chanyeol. It’s always nice to talk to you too.” There’s a slight slur in Baekhyun’s voice and his face is red but he isn’t drunk.

“I honestly don’t know what you’re saying anymore,” Chanyeol admits with a soft chuckle, pulling Baekhyun’s glass away from him and then proceeding to down the rest of the drink for him.

“I’m saying that I should have dated you sooner.”

Choking on the last bit of alcohol, Chanyeol covers his mouth as his face turns red. “You’re kidding, right?” he strains to ask, still coughing, pain shooting down his throat, making him scrunch up his nose in discomfort.

“No,” Baekhyun laughs, ordering a glass of water for Chanyeol. “So,” Baekhyun only continues once Chanyeol’s back to breathing normally. “Will you date me?”

Not giving an answer, Chanyeol engulfs Baekhyun in a bear hug, burying his face in Baekhyun’s shoulder, squeezing the other tighter by the second.

“Is that a ‘yes’ or a ‘no’?” Baekhyun hits Chanyeol to make the latter loosen his arms.

“Fuck, _yes_.” Baekhyun can’t see Chanyeol’s face but the enthusiasm in his voice is enough to tell Baekhyun that there’s a stupid grin on his face. “You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for this moment.”

“How long?” Baekhyun asks to humour Chanyeol, not really expecting an answer.

“Since the first time you broke up with Seokyo and we played video games the whole night.” At that, Baekhyun freezes, worrying Chanyeol. Lifting his head, he tilts it to look at the other. “Baekhyun? Are you okay?”

Ashamed, Baekhyun avoids eye contact with Chanyeol. “But that was such a long time ago.”

“I told you I’ve always liked you,” Chanyeol says lightheartedly.

“But I didn’t think it was _that_ long ago.” Burying his face in his hands, Baekhyun groans. “Now I feel awful.”

Prying Baekhyun’s hands away, Chanyeol holds them in his. “Baekhyun, Baekhyun, Baekhyun,” he repeats, laughing hard when Baekhyun glares at him. “There’s nothing to feel bad about. There will always be one person who loves more in any relationship and it just happens to be me in ours and I don’t mind.”

“That sounds terrible.”

“It’s mostly true,” Chanyeol says. “I’m not saying that the person who loves less is worse or anything. It’s just the way things are.”

“I really don’t deserve you,” Baekhyun sighs, looping his arms around Chanyeol’s waist to lean against his chest. It’s a bit awkward since they’re both sitting so Chanyeol shifts his chair closer to Baekhyun’s.

“You deserve the best. And the best just happens to be me in your case.”

Chuckling, Baekhyun playfully whacks Chanyeol, not looking where his hand is going and ends up hitting the model’s face much to the latter’s chagrin. “Thank you, Chanyeol.”

“Any time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Shamelessly promoting this fic because no one is reading it (cause it's Baeksoo?) and I'm upset: [A Tale of Fire and Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15635670/chapters/36308430)
> 
> Tweet me or DM me at [@baekingneeds](https://twitter.com/baekingneeds) or [@parkingfare](https://twitter.com/parkingfare)  
> Curiouscat [(main)](https://curiouscat.me/baekingneeds) [(fic)](https://curiouscat.me/parkingfare)
> 
> Comments are love <3
> 
> A potential sequel be like: Baekhyun getting jealous over Chanyeol's exes


End file.
